Forgotten
by Darksouled Saiyanphoenix
Summary: Jackie lied to Hyde and disappeared,Now eleven years later shes back to Point Place because of her mother what will her friends say are they still even there? R&R Please story better than summery
1. Goin Back

Ds Sp: Hey everybody this is my first fic on "That 70's Show" which is an awesome show so please read and review and tell me what you think it would be much appreciated. And also this is gonna go a little AU because I know that "Disturbed" wasn't a band back then but they are gonna be in this story please if you have a problem with this let me know. Thank You and Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own so you can't sue. So you can go eat out of a stinky brown shoe. Haha just kiddin but I do own this plot and any characters that are not in "That 70's Show" that you see in the story.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mom grandma's on the phone!" A boy about eleven walked up to his mother and gave her the phone "Yes, Mom?" "Oh Jackie this isn't your mother its Auntie, your mother is desprately sick, and she wants to see you again and that darling child of yours." Jackie could tell her aunt was still mad at her for having a child out of wed-lock. "Fine where is she living now, last I heard she moved to New York some where." there was a long pause "Auntie" "Oh yes, sorry no she doesn't live in New York she moved back to Point Place last month." Jackie couldn't believe this the one place she sqore she would never go back to and yet she just told her aunt she would come see her "dieing" mother. "Fine, when do you want us there?" Jackie said with an exasperated sigh "As soon as you can dear but please hurry she seems to be getting worse every day." her exclaimed. "Okay, I will see what I can do talk to you later Auntie." "Goodbye Jaclaina" Jackie hung up the phone and walked over to the stairs. "Aidan, come here please" Jackie yelled up the stairs to her son. Aidan came walking down the stairs "Yea mom" he said. "How would you like to take a trip to Wisconson for a week or two?" He thought about this for a minute "If you don't want to go I am pretty sure that Joeseph's parents wouldn't mind letting you stay for a week or two" Aidan looked at his mother "Huh tough choice school versus no school I gotta say this is very hard desicion" sarcasm dripping off every word while holding his hands in front of him pretending to measure his choices. "Don't be such a smart ass go up stairs and pack we'll leave tomorrow. I will go call your school and work.

**Next Day: 5:00am Backing out of the Driveway**

"Ready for a twenty hour drive." faking enthusiasm Jackie looked over at her son who was already fast asleep she just smiled and drove thinking about why she left Point Place Wisconson in the fisrt place:

Flashback

"Jackie you of all people why?" asked an infuriated Steven.

"Steven I am sorry we were both drunk and it just happened!" Jackie started to cry 'why am I telling him this lie''because you don't want him to be miserable'her concious told her 'but am I not doing that now by lying to him'. Jackie had just lied to the love of her life about cheating on him and getting pregnant when in all reality it was his kid. She just didn't want him to have the burden of a child on him. "Well I am sorry Jackie but I don't think I can be with you anymore know that your carrying someone elses child, I mean I know you took me back after I cheated on you but this-this is totally different" he ended in a huff. Jackie just stood there and waited for him to finish and hugged him Steven just stood there "I knew it would end like this and its okay I deserve it" Jackie stared at him with her big hazel eyes, then walked out of the basement never to be seen or heard from again with the exception of a select few.

EndFlashback

Again Jackie looked over at her son it was amazing how much and how little he looked like his father. Curly spiked jet black hair, ice blue eyes, pale yet tanned skin. Black disturbed t-shirt, baggy blue jeans and black converses and she laughed at this because she still doesn't know she let her son pierce his ear. The twenty hour trip went unuasally fast for her and before she knew it she was five minutes from her mothers house. Five minutes later she pulled into the driveway headlights of as to not wake any body up she woke her son. "Aidan, wake up honey were here" he groaned "uhh just five more minutes please!" He tried to roll over and nearly choked himself with the seat belt he was wide awake then. He looked out the car window at the huge house. "Mom, is that the house you grew up in?" Jackie looked at the house "unfourtanetly" she mumbled "what mom" he looked at her and back at the house "oh yep the house I grew up in now come on lets go get some sleep shall we" and with that they got out of the car and walked into the house. Aiden couldn't believe how huge it was on the inside to, it was dark so he didn't see much as they went up stairs but he couldn't wait to explore it tomorrow. Jackie showed him a room and went to hers after kissing him on the forehead and tell him goodnight.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well there it is my first story for this show ever I hope you liked it I know it is a little slow but I promise it will get better let me know what you thought all comments are welcome even flames! Until next time

Mentally Disturbed,

Darksouled Saiyanphoenix


	2. See in the old

Darksouled Saiyanphoenix has returned did ya miss me naw just kiddn well here is your second chap that you all have asked so dearly for but first some thanx To : no name (),crazy (), hmmart,danhyde girl,Tokoyami, LadyRogueTiger,Psyc0gurl0, EcstasyOfSesshoumaru, and last but certainly not least waiting ()(here you go hope I didn't take to long)

DISCLAIMER: No own, No sue and I really hate you(meaningtheowners) cuz I so wanna own it(goes and hunts down owners)

A/N: This may be kinda short but you wanted me to hurry

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Next Day**

Aidan was the first to wake after they had gotten to Wisconsin after their long drive from Santa Fe. He was exploring shall we say the house that his mother had grown up in so many years ago.

"Wow look at the back yard!" he couldn't help saying to himself. He was about to go out the back door when the doorbell rang. Aidan stood there for a moment wondering what he should do, but of course being eleven he went and answered the door, he opened it to see a tall guy with brown hair about his mother's age and a girl with brown hair about his age maybe a year older.

"Hey is a um Jackie here "the tall guy stuttered out. 'What does he want with my mom'

"Um, yeah but she's sleeping right now can I tell her you came by?" Aidan was looking at the guy who was acting very strangely like fidgeting a lot.

"Uh um yeah sure that would be um great just tell her um that uh her old uh friend um came by to uh see her, ok yeah um bye" the guy put his arm around the girls shoulder and turned around and walked away. 'Okay, that was strange but okay lets go back to explor-' his thoughts were cut off when the doorbell rang again. And of course again he went to answer it only this time did a foreigner stand on the steps with another girl about his age.

"Yes, can I help you" Aidan asked a little timidly.

"Oh, yes, is Jackie around by any chance yet?"

"Uh yeah but she is still asleep can I te-" again he was cut off but this time by his mother.

"Aidan who are you talking to" she walked up to the door and opened it so she could see who he was talking to.

"Oh my god Fez is that you" she hugged the of unknown origin man.

"Oh my god Jackie it has been so long where have you been hiding from me" Fez said jokingly while hugging her back.

"And, who is this beautiful young women Fez" Jackie asked looking at the girl.

"Oh, this is my daughter Malaya, Malaya say hi to my old friend Jackie" he said pointing to Jackie.

"Hello" she spoke in a very timid voice with a small wave.

"Oh, how precious Fez" Jackie again said patting the girl named Malaya on the head.

"Yes, before I forget this is Aidan" she said shoving her son in front of her.

"Hi again" he said waving; when another car pulled in a drive way and a blonde stepped out of the car. Jackie bolted for the person walking to the door and hugged them.

"Donna!" Jackie screamed.

"Jackie!" Donna screamed. Aidan just stood there wide eyed he didn't know his mother could be so affectionate.

"Que Diablo?"1 Was all he could say now staring at the three grown ups that were hugging for the guy his mom had called Fez had gone to join them.  
Jackie finally looked up from their hug with tears in her eyes.

"It is so good to see you guys again" Jackie said hugging them each again.

"Yeah it is how have you been Jackie" Donna said walking with Jackie and Fez back to the house.

"Oops I almost forgot Donna you have to meet someone really special to me" Jackie went ahead of Donna and Fez.

"Jackie did you get married or is it a new boyfriend!" Donna was right behind her.

"No, I want you to meet Aidan" again pushing him in front of her to meet Donna.

"Mom... mom there-" again he was cut off.

"Cute!" Donna pinched his cheeks and then stepped back to get a really good look at him.  
"Jackie he looks just like you! with the exception of his eyes but they make him all the more adorable you need to come over later and meet my kids I am sure they would get along great."

"Well how about now we don't have anything else to do my mothers in the hospital right now and we're not allowed to go see her for awhile."  
"That would be great Eric can't wait to see you again" Donna was getting really excited "Not to mention Steven will be ther-" Donna was cut short with a very evil glare from Jackie and an uh uh from Fez.

"Okay, so lets go she said just trying to get away from the evil stare she was getting.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

1. What the Hell?

Okay there you go its not the best I admit but it will take me a little while to get the story all straightened out. Your reviews would be very much appreciated. Until next time,

Mentally Disturbed,

Darksouled Saiyanphoenix


	3. Seeing him again

**Donna's House**

"So, how have you been, I haven't talked to you, in like three years?" Donna said excitedly as she rushed to get her and Jackie a soda.

"Yeah, sorry about that I have just been really busy with Aidan and work and everything else you know." Jackie let out a little sigh but was smiling. All of a sudden three kids came bursting through the sliding glass door.

"Wow, slow down there before you guys break something" Donna said as she sat down.

"Sorry" they all said at the same time. There were two girls and a boy; one looked about twelve the rest a year younger.

"So, who do you guys belong to" Jackie said getting up to go meet the children. Donna also got up to introduce them to her. "Well I already know who Malaya is but-" Jackie was cut off by Donna.

"Well this is Betsy" she pointed to the girl that Jackie had thought almost looked kind of familiar.

"Oh my gosh, you've grown up so much I remember you when you were just this big" Jackie indicated the size with her hands. Betsy went a little red with the fact that she didn't even know who Jackie was but they had met before.

"This is my little boy Keith François Foreman" she put her arm around her son proudly all the while he was blushing with embarrassment for he really hated his name.

"Aww, how cute Donna, at least he got most of your looks" she patted his head. "You guys need to meet Aidan, AIDAN" she yelled.

"Yeah, mom" he said coming into the kitchen. He saw Betsy and that reminded him that he needed to tell his mom that another man had dropped bye to see her that morning.

"Mom, um there was another guy at grandma's house to see you this morning." Jackie kind of froze at this comment but quickly came out of it.

"Well, who was it sweetie?" Jackie was trying to hide the bit of tension in her voice.

"Umm, well she was with him" he pointed at Betsy "He didn't leave his name" This calmed Jackie down a lot. It was just Kelso, that was a relief for she was thinking it to be someone else someone she really didn't wish to see at this moment in time. But, this week was just not her week. The door bell went off in the front room and everybody just kind of stood there seen ins how it was sort of unexpected. Aidan was the first to recover from the unnerving silence.

"Aunt Donna, can I answer the door?" he looked at Donna white his ice blue eyes.

"Go ahead hun I don't mind" Donna said finally snapping out of her little trance. Aidan ran to answer the door with his mother calling after him not to run in the house. He got to the door and pulled it open.

"Ah, what can I do for you sir?" Aidan asked using his best manners not wanting another lecture from his mom on how to act when your at someone else's house.

"Yeah, I am here to see Donna, is she home?" the man was looking at Aidan kind of strangely. "I haven't seen you around here before" he said walking into the house Aidan closing the door behind him.

"Well me and my mom just got here yesterday." he walked back toward the kitchen with the man on his heels.

"Honey, I'm home" he yelled jokingly walking through the kitchen door. Jackie froze her back was to the door but she could recognize that voice any where, she really didn't want to turn around and face the person standing behind her, but she summed up all her courage stood up and turned to face him.

"Hello, Steven long time no see" Hyde's smile was gone he hadn't even noticed she was there.

"Jackie, its been ten and a half years. What are you doing here?" he asked more harshly than meant.

"Steven Hyde don't use that tone of voice with her she is here seeing her mother who is very sick." Donna said defending her friend "Children go outside and play" Aidan just stood there.

"Mami" he looked at her with concern he'd never seen her this upset looking before.

"It's okay Aidan just go outside and play" she pointed to the glass door and he obeyed.

"Wow, at least we know you haven't lost your bossiness" Steven said jokingly sitting down at the table. "So, how have you been?" he said trying to make a polite conversation.

"Steven don't" she sighed.

"Don't what" he slightly laughed "I was just trying to make a polite conversation with you and this is how I get treated seriously a man can never win around here" he again slightly laughed.

"Donna I am going to take a shower will you watch Aidan for me" she said getting up from her spot at the table.

"Sure, I don't have any problem with that" Donna said wiping her hands on a dish towel after she put away the last of the dishes.

"So who is Aidan" Stephen asked casually while grabbing an apple from the plate in the middle of the table.

"Aidan is her son" was the only thing she said.

"Huh, wow he really looks like her." taking another bite of his apple.

"What's on your mind Hyde" she sighed knowing he wanted to say something but wasn't going to unless he was forced.

"Nothing just still wondering after all these years how she-" he was interrupted.

"She who's she?" it was Jackie she had just gotten done with her shower and was walking down stairs.

"Wow, you definitely have changed what was that a five minute shower it used to take you over an hour." he said sarcastically.

"Well having a kid does that to you" she said brushing her hair and walking over to the door to get her son. "Aidan honey come on we have to go to the store." she turned around to go get her shoes.

"Why do you have to go to the store" Donna asked.

"I need to get some stuff for my mother" Jackie said.

"Oh okay see you later then" Donna sat down at the table a s Aidan walked through the door, to go with his mother. As he walked by Steven he gave him a death glare that kind of scared him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry this chap sucked majorly but it was kind of needed not as much as I was going to have it needed but still needed well again thank you for your encouragement it really means something and please do the same for this chap.

Mentally Disturbed,

Darksouled Saiyanphoenix


	4. The Crash

Hello again yay thankies to all that reviewed I am writing this really fast so next chap will have special thanx to them. Well here is the chapter and hope the new name fits.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING so get over it no one can sue me plus I don't have any money so it would be a waste of time.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Driving**

"Mom, who was that?" Aidan asked from his position next to her in the car.

"No one important" she replied not taking her eyes off the road, for if she looked at her son she would most likely cry and she really didn't want him to see her do that.

"But what was his name?" Aidan was trying to get his mother to talk he could tell that she was on the verge of tears and he wanted to know the name of the man that was hurting his mother internally.

"Steven Hyde" was all she could say without bursting out into tears. She knew her son knew she was feeling very badly for he was blessed with the gift of empathy were he could feel what you were feeling just by being around you she actually felt sad for him it must be a pain to have to deal with that, so for his sake she always tried to stay happy.

"Why, does he make you feel so sad?" Aidan really wanted to know this because it was just killing him to see his mother like this. The last time she'd ever cried was because he had gotten lost on a hiking trip for three days.

"It's nothing hunny just something really stupid that I did" she finally let one tear slip down her tanned face, as they turned into the grocery store parking lot. She turned off the motor and just sat there staring out the window.

"Hey mom give me your purse and the shopping list and I will go get the stuff for grandma ok" All Jackie could do was nod and give him her things. Aidan left the car and walked into the store to get all the things on the list. 'Okay, what do we need first' he said looking down at the list 'Ahh, baking soda, okay we can do this' he started to go down different aisle looking for all the different thing on the list.

Meanwhile in the vehicle

'How could I have done what I did' Jackie was full out crying now that her son wasn't there it had been ten and a half years since she had cried over him or that situation she thought she was over it but it seem that she was only repressing it in the back of her mind and the sight and sound of Steven made all the emotion and memories she didn't want come rushing back. 'I didn't want this especially for Aidan he had grown up just fine without Steven being there and he didn't need to be there now and I've gotten along just fine without him too haven't I' she had finally got enough crying done to satisfy her emotional brain for the moment when she saw Aidan coming out of the store with all the groceries in hand. She couldn't help but smile at him 'And all these years I thought I had taken care of him when truly he's been taking care of me' she got out of the vehicle to help her son with the heavy load he was carrying.

"Aidan I am sorry for the whole thing earlier." she said looking over at her son who had put on a smile for her benefit.

"Its okay mom it wasn't your fault he made you cry" he turned to look out the window. She looked away from him he didn't know how wrong that statement was. It was her fault everything was her fault-

"MOM" she heard Aidan yell as she realized she had zoned out and swerved into oncoming traffic and there was a Semi coming at them and she couldn't move over in time.

"MOM" he yelled again, then everything went crazy and they flipped and rolled. Aidan could hear his mother screaming and trying to get to him but to no avail then everything went black.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mwahahahahahaha cliffy and short I am sorry not a very good one I know but I wanted to get something out to you guys because I won't be able to update during my Christmas break I hope this is good enough to get you through the holidays. I love you guy you are my hero's Pleazz review it would be the greatest Holiday present ever.

Mentally Disturbed,

Darksouled Saiyanphoenix


	5. Where?

Hello, what have you all been up to I am very very very sorry that it took me so long to update but I couldn't really think of anything I was stuck but I felt really bad so I am going to put this chap up I hope it doesn't suck to much. Thank You to everybody that reviewed last chapter! I love you guys. Oh yes this chap is mainly in Donna's pov but Hyde and Aidan are in it too so I hope I don't confuse anybody.R&R pleazzzzz!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT SO XP except Aidan who is mine and the plot I guess.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aidan's POV:

'Why do I keep falling? I mean I can't seem to stop'

"Uh" 'Huh? I stopped falling but where am I? I can't see anything it's all to dark'

"Mom" 'Why isn't she answering me she told me she would always be here for me, but where is she now? Maybe she didn't hear me'

"Mom" 'Can I even hear myself?

'Beep'

'Beep' 'Wait what is that'

'Beep'

"Mami"

Donna's POV:

"It's ten O'clock she should have been back by now" Donna said worried for her friend.

"Donna I am sure it's nothing" Eric tried to get his wife to calm down. "Why, don't you call her mother house? She could still be there" said Eric once again.

"Okay, Okay" Donna picked up the phone. ' I still can't shake the feeling that something bad has happened though' Donna thought calling Jackies mothers house, not getting an answer she decided to go and look for her. First the grocery store, then anywhere Donna could think of.

"I can't find her anywhere, where the hell could she be" Donna was growing more worried with eache time she couldn't find her friend.

Hyde's POV:

'What the hell was that look for? that little brat had some nerve glaring at me like that, he must hav e learned it from Jackie, though it always made her look cute. God why did she have to go and cheat on me for, it's not like when I cheated on her I didn't actually sleep her, though if I did she wouldn't have gotten pregnant I'd have made sure of that, I love Jackie to much to do that. I still do not that I would ever tell her that, she would probably just reject me' Hyde had been driving around town just thinking since and about the whole incident earlier today.

Donna's POV:

'I've looked everywhere but inside peoples houses and the hospital and I don't even want to think about that, but it wouldn't hut to check would it? maybe her mom had to go to the hospital, I'll just ask, to make sure she isn't there' Donna turned her vehicle around and headed toward the hospital. After about ten minutes of sitting in the parking lot she finally got the courage and went into the hospital and up to the nurse behind the desk.

"How may I help you?" came a cheerful but tired voice of the nurse.

"Umm, yes I was wondering if a Jackie Burkhardt was here?" Donna tried to act as if it was an everday thing to go to the hospital and ask for someone, All the while the nurse was checking the files.

"May, I ask what does she look like and if she had anyone come in with her maybe" she looked at Donna.

"Sure, she has dark brown hair and hazel eyes is about yay tall and she may have come in with a young boy that looks about the same except blue eyes" she said in kind of a rush.

"Are you of any relation to them" the nurse asked still looking through the files.

"The closest they got since her father is no longer with us and her mother is terribly sick and she is an only child, and is not married" she was beginning to get impatient, then the nurse looked at her with sad eyes.

"We did have two people come in with those descriptions earlier today, they had been in a vehicular accident and we have not been able to ID them, to you think you would be up to taking a look at them and seeing if they are your people" she asked Donna quietly. Donna just nodded her head.'I will just make sure it's not them and leave' she told her self as they walked down a hallway that had read "ICU" in red letters about the door. Finally they stopped at a room the nurse that had been there before, opened the door for them. After nodding a quick thanks to her they quietly walked into the room. Donna saw the person lying on the first bed eyes wided and gasped. "Jackie" as she fainted.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry if this chapter isn't as great but like I said I felt bad. Ne wayz pleazz review and I am also sorry that it is so short. Love You guys for stickin with the story so far!

Mentally Disturbed,

Darksouled Saiyanpheonix


	6. Forgotten

Heya people I am sooooooooooooooo sorry about taking so long and I have no excuse whatsoever except that I just got out of the writing mood for a while but I am back and a big big big THANK YOU! To all of you that reviewed or read this fic and thank you to all of u have have stuck by me I really really appreciate it a lot. Well enough of me I hope you guys have bin doin good now on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and I mean nothing!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jackie's POV:

"Jackie!" 'Who was that and who is this Jackie they were speaking of' Jackie slowly opened her eyes. 'Why is everything so blurry I can't see a thing?' she tried to sit up but couldn't. 'What the hell is wrong with me, owww! I can't breathe' Jackie's breathe shallowed and slowed down sending a machine into panic with a non stop beeping noise, this startled Jackie all to much.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed hearing the loud noise not even knowing where she was or what was going on in the first place. A nurse ran in the room followed by a redhead and a tall skinny man.

"Oh my god is she okay? Is she going to be okay? Answer me!" the red haired person had the nurse by the collar.

'Who is that?' Jackie wondered having blinked away the blurriness in her eyes and calmed as she saw where she was, the hospital.

Normal POV:

"Who…who are you?" Jackie directed the question at the redhead.

"Jackie it's me Donna" she said rushing over to hold her long time friends hand in comfort.

"Who…is…this Jackie…you speak…of?" her sentences were sort of choppy since it felt weird for her to speak, the drugs didn't help much either.

"You, you are Jackie!" Donna was crying now looking at the nurse with pleading eyes wanting to know what was going on.

"We are pretty sure she has acute amnesia, she suffered not severe head trauma but it isn't mild either, I know that doesn't make much sense but that is all the information we have.

"Okay, when can we take her home?" Eric asked the nurse finally speaking.

"Probably in a few days now that she is awake we can run the tests on her that we couldn't when she was asleep." the nurse stated plainly. "But you are able to take the other one home tonight if you wish."

"What other one?" Donna and Eric asked at the same time having completely forgot that Jackie had a son.

"The boy Aidan Burkhardt" she said looking down at her chart to make sure she had gotten that right.

"Oh, yeah how could I have forgotten I am such a bad person" Donna went back to crying again.

"Donna, you are not a bad person I forgot too we're just not used to the fact Jackie has a kid yet." Eric said soothingly trying to calm down his wife. "Okay so what room is he in?" Eric got up and went to the door waiting for the nurse to tell him.

"Here I will go with just to make sure that everything is in order and to get you the paperwork" She started heading out the door when Eric opened it for her. Jackie and Donna were no left alone in the room.

"Are you sure you don't remember who I am?" Donna looked at Jackie.

Jackie shook her head side to side. "No, I don't know who you are am I suppose to?" she looked at Donna with innocent eyes. Donna almost broke down in tears again.

"I really wish you did." She got up and left the room.

Aidan's &Normal Mixed:

"Where is my mami?" I asked the man known as Eric while we walked down the hall toward the entrance of the hospital.

"She's really sick" was all he would tell me and I was getting really sick of it what did he think I was two! The two got to the front of the hospital and Aidan sat in a chair while Eric went and got the paper work he had to fill out.

"Okay dude I will need you to answer some questions for me." Eric said as he sat down beside Aidan.

"Okay, whatever, when can I see my mother?" I didn't care what he wanted from me I just wanted to see my mom!

"Here we go first how do you spell your name?" Eric looked at him.

"A-I-D-A-N" he answered not really listening to Eric.

"Kay what is your middle name?" again he looked over at Aidan.

"Hunter" he again answered not really paying attention.

"Hmm what about your birthday?" this time he didn't look at Aidan the small child let out a long exasperated sigh.

"October 31,1980" he said barely a whisper now, if they weren't taking him to his mother that must mean there is something wrong with her, I can feel it he feels sad for me and wants to take pity on me. I hate pity, mom said never take pity from any one it would make you a weak person. Donna took this moment to walk into the waiting room.

"Let's go the nurse said we could finish that at the house and bring it back tomorrow" she walked up to them and hugged Aidan as soon as he stood up.

'She is sad too yet she does not pity me' he then gave her a loose hug back they then headed back to the Foreman's house.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Again I am very very very very very SORRY that it took me this long to get a chap up and to add to it I stopped this chap at a bad place but I hope to update a lot sooner than this chap made it up. Well as much as you all may hate me pleazzzzzzz review!

Mentally Disturbed,

Darksouled Saiyanphoenix


End file.
